The scattering of x-rays can be used to image the density of anatomical structures up to several centimeters deep in the human body. This proposal describes a technique of using Compton scattered x-rays in an ipsilateral (backscatter) geometry to obtain three-dimensional density information for maxillodental imaging. The technique is called Compton Scatter Tomography (CST). Currently, in this anatomical region, only two-dimensional superposition shadowgraphs (standard radiography) are used other than for exceptional cases. Cost, radiation dose, and availability of facilities are the major impediments to using CT or NMR more routinely. It is proposed to develop a lower cost, medium resolution (1mm) imaging device about the size of a standard x-ray unit with a projected patient dose of 300mRem. From the three-dimensional data, non-superposition, two-dimensional cross-sections of arbitrary orientation will be displayed on a CRT monitor. Phase I research is proof of principal with off-the-shelf equipment. Design tradeoffs will be studied with computer stimulations. Then two simple geometric objects will be imaged to verify the technique. Phase II will build a prototype. CST is best suited for imaging near the surface, so application areas other than maxillodental may be otorhinolarengology, spinal imaging, and orthopedics.